Stay with me
by Tragically Beautiful23
Summary: One night at the club can change your life forever, will it work out or will everything fall apart? Secrets are kept, lies are told and what happens if the truth comes out? How will others handle it? Rose and Dimitri meet but of course nothing is easy for them. All human/rated M/lemons/forbidden love of the best kind! RxR! FxF!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First please keep in mind that this story is purely just fantasy.**

 **Second if you can't handle lemons maybe you should skip this first chapter?**

 **Third Richelle Mead is the rightful owner of these characters and I'm only just playing with them ;)**

 **Fourth... Rated M due to lemons and bad language and what not...**

 **Fifth... Enjoy!**

Chapter One

Eddie was the best out there, any kind of fake I.d you could need he was the person to go to and since it's my eighteenth birthday we needed fake I.D's so that we can go to the bar down town and party like it's the end of the world.

Lissa was going to pick me up at eight and then we'd head over to the bar together. I am ready and waiting, dressed in a skin tight black dress that nearly showed my ass off and I left my hair down, curled and my make up was minimal and sexy. When Lissa called to say she was outside I had to become the best ninja ever to sneak past my dad. He would let me out when ever I wanted but he'd never let me go if he saw how I was dressed. I held my six inch fuck me heels in one hand as I make a mad dash out to Lissa's car and throw myself into the passenger seat.

"Let's get fucked up!" I shout as Lissa speeds away laughing.

Lissa is dressed similar to me and yet she looks different, maybe it's the curves she lacks?

Once we find parking and get out Lissa laces her fingers through with mine. "We are going to forget Adrian and that tramp Camille, tonight is our night." Lissa says, yeah, not only am I turning eighteen but I'm recently single due to my ass-hole ex-boyfriend cheating on me with the school skank, Camille.

"I want to get laid, I feel like I could really use it." I tell her.

"That's why we are here, to fuck strangers that we will never see again." Lissa says. When we get to the door we're forced to show our I.D's before going in but that's okay because we got in. The place is crowed tonight and the music vibrates through the floor and walls. "Let's go to the bar first!" Lissa shouts and I nod in agreement. I admit, I'm a Margarita person and that's what I order. As we sit at the bar we are bought a couple of shots from different men around us and after awhile I drag Lissa out with me to the dance floor and during the weeknd we somehow end up dancing with two guys from the bar, I have to admit they're not bad, sexy even and they know how to dance which is a added bonus. It's while I'm grinding on Mr. Stranger when I see _him_. I make eye contact with him and he stares openly at me. He's fucking perfect, he's tall, and his hair is tied back into a bun, he's wearing a suit but it's unbuttoned and untucked and somehow looks so freaking hot. He's it, he's the one I want and with the way he's watching me, licking his lips, I think he wants me to. I look back at Lissa and give her a smile that hopefully says _found him_.

I pat the guy on the shoulder and walk off to the bar once the song was over.

"Another, beautiful?" The bartender asks when I walk up to him two people down from the man I really want. I nod with my man eater smile. "Please." I tell him.

I lean against the bar and look for Lissa who is already watching me. She gives me a questioning look and I nod in the direction of Mr. Hot stuff. When she finds him her jaw drops and she nods her approval before looking at him again. I let my eyes wander over to him to only to see he's still watching me.

A tap on my shoulder gets me to turn around and I find my drink ready and waiting for me, when I take a sip and take a peek over my shoulder Mr. Hot stuff is gone, bummer. I grab my drink and turn when I almost wreck right into someone.

"Sorry." I say before looking up at him. Ah, there he is. "Sort of."

He raises an eyebrow at me, "Why sort of?" He asks.

"Well I finally got to touch you, that I'm not sorry about." I tell him. He's much taller than me and damn when he smiles that right there alone is panty dropping.

"I think most men would agree that I'm the lucky one. I'm Dimitri." He says leaning close so I can hear without him yelling. He has an accent that is so freaking hot.

I place a hand on his chest, "I think I'm the lucky one, all these females around here watching your every move but glaring at me and I'm Rose."

He laughs, "Do you want to go somewhere quieter?" He asks, one hand touching the bare skin just below my dress.

I bite my bottom lip and nod, he takes my hand and leads me through the crowd. My heart is pounding, when he leads us up a set of stairs in the back. I've never done this before, Adrian has been the only guy I've ever been with.

"A buddy of mine owns this place, they won't mind if we disappear up here for awhile." He says. "Rose, I'm going to be honest, I'm not exactly looking for anything but just a night of fun. I just recently got out of a relationship and it's been a while, I just want to let loose."

I laugh, "Yeah, that's fine, me to. I just found out my boyfriend is cheating on me and it's my birthday." I tell him honestly.

"What a idiot, happy birthday Roza." He tells me brushing my hair back behind my ear. He pushes a door open to a small dark apartment and he pulls me in, shutting the door behind us before pushing me up against the wall and bringing his lips to mine. He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist making my dress bunch up around my waist. He grinds his hips into me making me moan, his hands roam down my body then from my knee down my ass before massaging his fingers deep into my flesh. I start to work on his jacket pushing it off his shoulders and letting it drop to the floor. My fingers work quickly on the buttons of his shirt and it joins his jacket on the floor. I've never seen such a sexy chest, dips and curves of muscle and I want to feel it all. I feel my dress unzip and then Dimitri's hands at my waist before he sets me down and the dress fall freely from my body. I know exactly what he will find, braless and now wearing only my heels and thong. He mutters something in another language, I don't know what?

"You're fucking beautiful, Roza." He says as his eyes roam very appreciatively over my nearly naked body. I take a step forward and touch his chest, letting my fingers lightly touch down his body across the 'v' shape that goes into his slacks. I unbuckle his belt and slide the button out of place before letting his pants drop to his ankles. He steps back, finding a couch to lean against and pulls off his shoes, kicking off his pants, his boxers are fucking silk! I close the distance between us, bringing my lips to his chest and planting a soft kiss. I do this a few times before I start going lower on him and lower and lower till I'm at eye level with a tent. I put my hands on his thighs and let my hands slide up his boxers, reaching the waist band I yank them down his legs and let his thick long shaft spring free. I look up at him and find him staring intently down at me with a lust filled gaze. I lick my lips first before leaning forward and kissing the tip of his hot cock. He groans out and a shudder runs through him, I do it again and this time run my tongue along his slit and down his shaft and back up again, I wrap my lips around him and suck on the head a bit before finally taking as much as possible, what I can't reach I use my hand, twisting it in a similar motion as what my tongue is doing. He hisses and curses but his eyes never leave mine and when I start to pick up the pace his fingers scrap against my scalp before he takes a fist full of hair and starts fucking my mouth but always so careful with not making me choke.

"Ugh, that pretty fucking little mouth." He grunts before yanking me up by the hair and kissing me fully. He lifts me up and kicks his boxers to the side before walking us to the bedroom. He sets me down and pulls my heels off first and very slowly my thong is next. He lays me down and pushes my legs wide and one nearly touching my chest that is when I feel the tip of his cock push into me. I know already that Dimitri is bigger, thicker than Adrian so I know I'm about to feel so different than what I normally feel, inch my inch Dimitri pushes in. "Ah, you're so fucking tight, Roza." Dimitri says throwing his head back a bit before leaning forward and planting his mouth on mine. "Flexible to, you're fucking perfect." He says sliding in and out of me while one hand holds me in place and the other rubs my little nub making me moan uncontrollably. He's hitting places that I never knew of and he's getting me so fucking close as our bodies come together again and again. I scream out my first orgasm while Dimitri still fucks me. I'm shocked when I feel my second one coming and he's not even done. My toes curl, my heart races and Dimitri's name leaves my mouth like a prayer over and over and then I feel his hot warmth fill me, spurt after spurt until he drops my leg and collapses on me. Even though he's a much bigger person than me his weight felt amazing against my overly sensitive skin.

"Stay." He gaps as he's trying to catch his breath.

"What?" I ask.

"Stay with me for... Just the night." He says as I brush his soft hair back from his face.

I nod. "Okay." I tell him as he brushes his lips over mine again.

*)0(*)0(*)0(*)0(*)0(*

When I wake up in the early morning I'm a bit confused at first to where I am until I feel Dimitri holding on to me from behind. Ah, Dimitri, such an amazing man, it's a shame I can't stick around.

I carefully climb out from under him and smile down at him, this man should be considered the sex god of all sex gods. Oh man am I sore but in all the right places. I tip toe away as I find my stuff, I've got my heels, my cell that had been tucked away in my dress but I can't find my panties anywhere. I text Lissa telling her to come get me at the club. Fuck it, I sneak into his bathroom and steal a pair of sweats and a white shirt I find folded in there, I wash my face and use his brush to get all the knots out of my hair, I gather my belongings and head out the door.

"Roza." Dimitri mumbles, oh god don't wake up and find me sneaking out! He stays asleep though and I head into the living room, I see a note pad and pen next to a phone so I take it and write: _Best birthday ever, xoxo Rose._ I leave the note and head for the door. When I reach the empty night club I cross it quickly and then I hear a female. "Hey Dimitri, you mind helping me... You're not Dimitri." She says stopping.

"Um, I'm just leaving." I tell her.

"You were up there with Dimitri?" She asks, she looks kind of familiar but I'm sure I don't know her. I nod. "Huh, you must be special, Dimitri never sleeps around, I'm Viktoria." She holds out a hand to me. "Dimitri's sister."

"Oh, I'm Rose." I tell her awkwardly. "Um, did you need any help?" I ask.

She smiles, "I like you, no but that's alright Dimitri owes me so he can help out." She says.

I smile, my phone beeps, Lissa is outside. "Okay well I have to go so..."

"Oh yeah, sure no problem, I'll see you around." She says.

I've never felt more awkward as I give a small wave and rush to the door.

I dump my stuff on the back seat and hop in the front with Lissa who is wearing a huge smile. "So, tell me all about it." She says before pulling away from the curb.

*)0(*)0(*)0(*)0(*)0(*

"Come on baby, she meant nothing to me." Adrian says. I've been ignoring his phone calls for a few weeks now and finally I just got fed up with it and answered.

"Just like the guy I slept with on my birthday meant nothing." I hadn't told him yet and I wasn't planning on it but he has me so frustrated that it just came out.

"You cheated on me?!" He asks.

"No, we were broken up already." I tell him, annoyed.

He's quite a minute and I'm about to hang up when he says, "Wait, this could be a good thing, like we're even now."

"Have you lost your fucking mind, I don't want to be in a relationship like that?!" I yell at him.

"No everything can go back to normal now." He says.

"No everything can't, I'll never trust you again ever." I tell him pissed. "Besides I don't want to be with you anymore, I'm done with you."

"What are you going to do the two months of summer? What about senior year?" He asks sounding shocked.

"This summer is going to be about me and school, well we can see what I decide by then, I've got time." I tell him.

"Are you going to think about taking me back?" The boy doesn't want to give up, it's really annoying.

"No." I say hitting the end button.

*)0(*)0(*)0(*)0(*)0(*

I've been feeling off for a little while now, most of the summer actually, I even chilled with parties. Nearly every day Adrian called me during the summer, he didn't dare come to the house, everyone is always afraid of my dad but now it's time to go back to school tomorrow and I'm dreading it.

I'm hanging out at Lissa's house giving my opinion on what piece of clothing looks best with what as she gets ready for school tomorrow.

"What's wrong with you now?" Lissa asks me catching me off guard.

I shrug, "I've just been feeling off lately, I don't know what the hell to do, what do I do Liss?" I tell her, which it's true I've been feeling so off its strange.

"I don't know if you really want to hear my advice." She says hanging up her clothes.

"Maybe I should just go to the Damn doctors." I say running a hand through my hair frustrated.

"Or... Maybe you should go to my bathroom and look under the sink." Lissa says sounding nervous.

I sit up to look at her, "What the fuck is under your sink?" I ask her confused.

She shrugs, "Stuff, maybe something that can help you." She says.

"I don't get why you can't just spit it out instead you make me get up." I complain as I walk over to her bathroom. "Which sink, you've got two?"

"The one I don't normally use." She says before walking into her closet.

I open it up and let my eyes scan the shelf before landing on what she's been hinting at. "You don't really think that, do you?" I ask picking up the opened box.

She's standing much closer now. "Yeah, I kind of do." She says. "You're constantly tired now, you've thrown up in my bathroom three times this summer without it being just a hung over, you've complained about heart burn a few times..."

I cut her off. "Those things do not mean anything." I tell her feeling like I might puke this second.

"You haven't had a period all summer long and you did say that you and that guy didn't use protection." She points out, I have a strong urge to just call her a bitch and storm out but I don't, she's my best friend and... She has a point.

"I'm on birth control." I tell her still trying to fight it.

"But your doctor had taken you off the last one because there was some recall, she told you to make sure to use protection until they fully kicked in, you didn't wait long enough like she said." Lissa says softly.

"Dimitri " I mumble before nodding. "Okay, I'll take one." I tell her.

 **A/N: Okay so like I said purely just fantasy, I know that jumping into a situation just like that probably wouldn't happen that fast but in my fantasy story it did. So RxR FxF! Shall I continue? Do you want to know what happens next? let me know?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So you liked the first chapter, here is the second chapter, let's see what's up now. And I'm sure we all know I'm just playing with these characters...**

Chapter 2

"Have you decided on anything yet?" Lissa asks me the next day when we meet up at the parking lot of school.

"It hasn't even been a full twenty-four hours yet, give me some damn time." I tell her as I slam the door to my Chevy.

"Yeah I know but I think you should go to the free clinic, they can tell you for sure how far along you are and give you options you might not realize you have and how much time you have them for." Lissa says, looking anywhere but at me.

"I can't kill it." I tell her, heart pounding at just the thought.

"So your just going to keep it all by yourself, how are you going to do that?" She asks.

I start walking for the school, "I don't know, maybe I'll trick Adrian into thinking it's his." I know, I know, it's totally fucked up and I realize this the second it leaves my mouth.

"Yeah right, Adrian might be fooled for a minute but as soon as the kid comes out speaking Russian and is a giant I don't think he'd be fooled anymore." Lissa says catching up with me.

"Russian, huh, how did you realize that but I didn't?" I ask.

"He was freaking hot Rose, I noticed everything I could." Lissa says.

"Okay well I don't really know what I'm going to do yet but killing it isn't something I want to do I don't think." I tell her as we reach my locker.

"Can you at least go to the doctors?" She asks.

"I set up an appointment with my obgyn already this morning, I'm going in at the end of the week, no free clinic, my doctor." I tell her.

"Guys!" We hear right before getting squished to death by a midget, no seriously Mia is tiny so how she hugs so hard is beyond me. "I missed you guys this summer, VaCa sucked without you."

"Yeah well if you didn't throw that giant party last year when school ended we could have gone with you instead." I say slamming my locker, like it's somehow Mia's fault now.

"What do you mean, what " Mia catches on quick.

Lissa looks to me and I nod for her to go a head since the hall is nearly empty.

"After your little party and we found Adrian cheating Rose and I decided we'd go out for her eighteenth birthday instead and Rose met this really hot Russian man and hooked up with him." Lissa explains.

Mia gaps, "Was he good, did you get his number?"

I shake my head, "He was incredible but no I did not get his number."

"Okay so then what's the problem?" Mia asks confused again.

"They wore no glove and Rose's birth control hadn't kicked in yet." Lissa says for me.

Mia grabs my arm, the look on her face was somewhere between horror and shock. "Are you pregnant?!" She whisper shouts at me and I nod. "Oh my god, if it can happen to you it can happen to anyone." She says.

"Duh, really Mia?" I tell her, she's not always the brightest.

"No I mean you're always so careful what happened?" She asks as we start to walk to the cafeteria.

"Stupidity, that's what happened." I tell her as we step into line.

"You're eating this morning, right?" Lissa asks.

I nod, "Yeah."

Abby comes rushing up to us as we sit down. "Omg, I just saw the hottest teacher ever! He's going to be our new lit teacher. I have him fourth!"

I pull out my new schedule and find the name next to literature. "D. Beli-what how do you say that?" I show Lissa.

"D. Belikov, you have him twice, he's also your home room teacher." Lissa says handing back my paper.

"Where did you see him at?" I ask Abby.

"He was in the teachers lounge, Ms. Ozera was practically all over him but you could tell he wasn't feeling it." Abby says smirking.

"Her nephew is so hot." Lissa says.

"Dude, just ask Christian out already." I tell her. "You guys are always making goo-goo eyes at each other just get it over with." The others nod in agreement.

"But wouldn't it be weird, we're all supposed to be friends." Lissa always looks for a reason to back out when it comes to this boy.

"No." The three of us all say at the same time.

"I want to see this new teacher if he's that hot." I tell them, Lissa rolls her eyes.

"I'm that hot." Adrian says taking a seat next to me.

"Ugh, go away." I tell him.

He scoots closer to me, voice dropping low. "Come on baby, don't be like that, I gave you time this summer." He says touching my hands until I drop them from the table. "It's been over three months since I've been able to touch you."

"Don't baby me, I bet you've slept with that hoe again just over the summer." I tell him.

He gives a guarded look and then sighs sitting back away from me. "Rose."

"Jackass, just leave me alone." I say standing up, grabbing an apple and leaving the others following after me.

"I'll see you guys later, I'm going to head to the bathroom before class starts." I tell them before heading in a new direction. When I walk out from the bathroom Lissa wraps an arm around me.

"I think your showing." She says.

I flatten my shirt across my sort of flat stomach, "You're tripping, it's nothing." I tell her as we make our way through the hall.

"I think you're glowing." She whispers to me.

"You've been doing research haven't you? Stay off the internet damn you." I tell her as she gets a big cheesy grin on her face.

"You've been doing research to, haven't you?" She asks.

"Yeah but just last night, I haven't done it because of six pregnancy scares so I try to learn everything I possibly can about it." I tell her a bit upset.

"No you have your first real pregnancy scare and it's not a scare your actually pregnant." Lissa points out.

"I hate you." I tell her not really meaning it.

"No you don't, you love me." She says nearly skipping away to her locker. I don't have this new teacher till my last two classes of the day but everyone is talking about how amazingly hot he really is. I want to see him so bad and none of my classes are located near his its maddening.

"Have you seen him?" I ask Lissa during lunch.

She shakes her head. "I have him when you have him, Abby and Mia have him fourth right before us."

"So they have him next. I hate them." I just hate everyone today.

"You'll see him soon enough, Rose."

*)0(*)0(*)0(*)0(*)0(*

Soon enough is fifth hour.

"You ready?" Lissa asks as we meet in the hall just outside the class room.

"I've been ready." We walk in to find a bunch of talking students but no teacher. "Let's find a seat to the back." I tell her.

"You sure you don't want to sit as close as possible to his desk?" Lissa asks wiggling her eyebrows.

I take a seat at the very back, "He's still a teacher, Lissa."

As soon as the bell rings a really tall man walks in, sporting an all to familiar man-bun. "Holy fuck, Lissa!" I whisper shout at her. My eyes are wide, my heart pounding. "It's him."

"Oh, god it's him." Lissa looks so pale she could pass for dead so I wonder what I look like, ghost?

"Alright, please take your seats and I will begin roll call." He says in that damn sexy Russian accent. "Mason Ashford?"

"Here." Mason calls out.

"Ryan Aylesworth, is that how you pronounce that?" Mr. Belikov asks.

"Yes sir." Ryan says.

When he gets to Lissa he has trouble with her first name, Vasilisa Dragomir. "I'm here and you can call me Lissa, its easier and everyone does." She says.

He looks at her funny for a moment and I try to stay out of sight but Christian won't stay still.

"Rosemary Hathaway?" He calls out barely glancing up as I call out, here. He moves on until he reaches Jesse Zeklos.

"So, I'd like to get to know you all a little better so what I want you to do is write me something about yourself that is something you can improve on and sometime later in the school year I will give them back and you'll write another page telling me if you've improved our worsen over what you wrote but I want it to be meaningful, I want you to really dig deep." Dimitri explains the assignment as I try to hide behind Adrian, who is sitting in front of me, yay joy right, no wrong. "So take out a sheet of note book paper and start writing down ideas." He says clapping his hands together.

Camille raises her hand and I swear I vomit a little in my mouth hearing her flirtatious voice. "Mr. Belikov? What if we think there is nothing wrong with ourselves and there is nothing to improve on?"

"What's your name?" Mr. Belikov asks.

"Camille Conta." She says.

"Well, Camille, maybe that's what is wrong with you _thinking your perfect_ , everyone has their flaws and that's probably yours so think about it." He says making some of us giggle since most of us can't stand the bitch.

Mr. Belikov looks amused with himself as well until he looks up, making direct eye contact with me. His jaw slackens, he turns super pale and I think I'm about to lose my lunch like for real. I stand up and head out the back door into the hall way, there's a large trash can that I puke into, oh god this is not good, definitely not good!

The door opens behind me. "Rose?" I hear.

I turn to face him, seeing the confusion on his face makes it all so much worse. "Dimitri, I didn't know you were a teacher." I tell him.

His face hardens, becoming impossible to read. "I didn't know you were a student... In high school. What the hell were you doing at a night club?"

"Looking to get away, look I wasn't lying my ass-hole boyfriend cheated on me, it was my eighteenth birthday and I needed to get out for awhile, its not like I searched you out knowing you were a damn high school teacher." I tell him.

"How did they even let you in there?" He asks.

I shrug, "Fake I.D."

"Give it to me." He holds out his hand.

"No." I tell him.

He raises an eyebrow at me, clearly not used to being told no. "Give me or I'll..."

I cut him off, "Or you'll what, tell everyone we fucked all night long above your sisters nightclub, not only are you in trouble but her too since I'm a minor and that's were we met." The second I say it I feel like a major Bitch but really its true, I'm not going to tell on him and if he honestly insist on me handing over my I.D I would but if he got anyone else involved they would ask questions, questions that would be hard to answer.

"Everything Okay out here?" We hear behind us. Tasha Ozera, ugh. "Oh Rose, you're not giving Mr. Belikov a hard time already are you?"

I smirk, "Wouldn't dream of it."

He glares at me. "Rose seems to have a hard time following orders, we're just discussing what's going to happen if she doesn't start listening." Mr. Belikov says.

"Oh no, I know how to listen Mr. Belikov, you just have to have a good handle on me." I tell him making him actually blush, I almost laugh.

"We're fine here, Ms. Ozera. If I could just finish my conversation with Rosemary privately that would be nice." Mr. Belikov tells Ms. Ozera.

"Sure, I'm just right down the hall if you need anything." That woman has never sounded so confused.

As soon as she's gone he turns on me. "You can't say things like that! We're just going to have to forget all of this ever happened." He says.

"Maybe." I tell him just to push his buttons.

He sighs. "Roza..."

"Ah, I remember that name, the name you whispered over and over like a prayer when we came together." I whisper to him. "You are the dominate one, demanding that I come with you, so if you really want me to behave I guess I have no choice but to listen."

"Get back to class." He says, not looking at me anymore but very much demanding... dominating... damn.

I walk back into the class and Lissa gives me a questioning look, I pull out my cell and quickly text her. -this sucks!

Lissa- what happened?!

Me- He wants my I.D. he threatened me, I threatened back sort of...

Lissa- omg! I'm so freaking out right now!

Me- Why?

Lissa- you're pregnant with his love child!

Me- Oh fuck!

How did I forget that!? Dimitri walks back in, his face not giving anything up just as Adrian turns in his seat.

"I love you, there I said it." Adrian says catching Dimitri's attention, mine as well.

"No you don't." I tell him.

Dimitri stops and kneels down beside us talking extremely low since the entire class is watching now. "Is this him?" He asks, I nod. "You, come with me." Dimitri says to Adrian.

"Why, what did I do?" He asks confused.

"Nothing yet, to make me feel better I want you sitting up front where I can keep an eye on you." Dimitri says.

Adrian grunts, "That's bull-..."

"Don't, I won't put up with it from you, move now." He barks. Okay so Dimitri Belikov can be a really scary man when he wants to be, not that I know him really for all I know he can be that way all the time.

 **A/N: Yup, so now what's up?! Should I continue? If so I have the third chapter already written out so it's all up to you.**

 **P.s have you checked out The Proposal? It's my first fanfic that is almost done... Check it out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, chapter three! Here you go!**

Chapter 3

"Don't I have you next hour?" Dimitri asks when I stand up after the bell rings.

"Yeah and I'll be back before the late bell rings." I tell him.

I think that he thinks I'm lying but he let's me out of the class as I follow Lissa who has a different home room teacher.

"I can't believe this is happening!" I nearly shout when we stop at Lissa's locker. "I can't be alone in that room with him!"

"You won't be, others will be there to." She says.

"Yeah but not you." I tell her.

She gives me a small hug, "You can do this, everything will be okay. Are you going to tell him?"

"Hell no!" I step back.

She giggles, really?! "He's going to know that you are soon enough and I assume he's a smart man, he'll put two and two together." She points out.

"Damn, well surely he won't question it if I stay friendly with Adrian?" I say.

"No, if you do that I'll tell him myself, Adrian is no good for you, I swear Rose!" Lissa starts freaking out.

My eyes widen, "Okay, Okay, chill I won't." I tell her, I hope I can keep that promise, I have a retarded weak spot for that moron, this is the longest I've ever stayed away from him.

"Look, I have to get across school for home room, you shouldn't worry, I think things could be a lot worse." She says closing her locker and walking away.

I throw my hands in the air, "How can it be any worse?!" I call after her, she waves not even bothering to turn around.

I sigh, turn and head back to home room. This day couldn't be over any faster.

All through class I tell myself not to look at him and yet I can't help but peek up at him and every once in a while I'll either catch him looking or just barely turning away, trying to not get caught.

If there is any work I needed to get done I forgot all about it, how am I expected to concentrate on anything with him around, even if I hadn't known him somewhat already I'd be distracted by his sexyness but knowing what he looks like under those slacks and dress shirt is nearly all to much. I sigh for the billionth time and tap my pencil to my note book. I hate this class, I hate that Camille is in it along with her skank squad Angeline and Meredith. Adrian sits in the front where Dimitri put him last hour and Angeline's twin brother Joshua sits right on front of me, the dude has always had a thing for me and the skank squad hates that he doesn't listen to them. He's not bad looking but just not my type. I keep it friendly with him just to annoy his sister and her friends even if I find him a tad annoying myself.

Mr. Belikov has been walking around the room every once in a while just to see if any of us could use help on anything. Every time he walks near me he frowns.

"Do you need help on anything, Rose?" I hear him beside me.

I look up at him and to see concern in his eyes makes me nearly word vomit, you know spill everything. I don't though, I hold it all in and give a weak smile.

"I'm fine." I lie. He gives a strange look before he continues walking past.

As soon as the bell rings I start gathering my stuff only when I'm done Dimitri is standing over me.

"Do you have a minute?" He asks.

With a sigh I nod and we wait for the entire class to clear out.

"Should I request a transfer?" He asks shocking the hell out of me.

"Excuse me? Why would you even ask that?" I ask confused.

He leans against the desk next to mine. "I just don't want either of us to suffer."

"Are you suffering?" I ask him.

He sighs, "Yes and no. I don't want you to be a high school student, I thought a one night stand would be okay but instead my sister and I have been searching for you."

"Viktoria? That's your sisters name right?" I ask, he nods. "So you gave me a reason for yes, so why no?"

"Because even if I can't act on my thoughts you're still here."

*)0(*)0(*)0(*)0(*)0(*

"How old is he?" Lissa asks.

We've been sitting in her room for an hour now talking about everything.

"I don't know Lissa, ask him." I tell her.

She gaps, "What if he's like twenty years older than you?!"

"I doubt it, Liss." I say.

The next day at school is terrible, I swear I run into them everywhere! Not only am I running into Mr. Belikov all the time but Adrian as well.

Right before heading to Mr. Belikov's room I run into Adrian in the hall.

"Hey babe, can we talk?" He asks when he sees me.

"What do you want now Adrian?" I ask letting him guide me to an empty door way away from the others walking around us.

"You know what I want, you. Please, just give me another chance, I promise I won't screw things up again." He says touching my cheek with the back of his hand. Before I could swat him away and tell him where to go he's being pulled back.

"I do believe you two have a place to be, this door way isn't it." Dimitri says clearly upset. "Get to class now."

Adrian shrugs and pushes pass Dimitri. He sighs, "Please tell me your not really taking him back."

I look up at his troubled eyes, "Why?" I don't know why I ask it, it's like I'm asking for trouble.

"You deserve better than him." He says plain and simple.

"I don't know about that." I say before pushing past him and heading to his room.

I find Adrian sitting in front of my seat again and he turns to face me when I sit down.

"Did I get you in trouble, baby?" He asks.

I shake my head, "No, just leave me alone." I tell him.

"Did he upset you? I'll kick his ass if he did." Adrian says, grabbing my hand.

I pull back from him and laugh, "Dimitri would kill you in a fight."

" _Dimitri_? Mr. Belikov wouldn't stand a chance. The bigger they are the harder they fall, that fucker will fall hard." Adrian says making a fool of himself as usual. Dimitri is standing behind him and has been for a minute now.

"I believe I told you your seat is up front." Dimitri says. Adrian straightens up before turning to face Dimitri. "Move now."

"Man, what the hell did I do to deserve this already?" Adrian asks.

Dimitri doesn't answer he just waits for Adrian to move, which reluctantly he does.

After class Adrian is waiting for me but lucky me so is Lissa and Christian and Mason.

"Rose, come on, let's talk." Adrian says following me.

Mason stops him, pushing him back by the chest, "Take a fucking hint man, back off." Mason puts his body between us.

Lissa grabs my arm, "Come on guys, let's get out of here." She says tugging me along.

*)0(*)0(*)0(*)0(*)0(*

This has been the longest week of my life! I've been waiting for my appointment and it's finally here, only problem is it means I have to ditch school for a while.

I wait in the doctors office, Dr. Olendzki was running just a bit late. I'm a little freaked out since I believe I'm about 10 weeks and yet I have a very small baby bump and if it weren't for the large t-shirts I started wearing you'd be able to see it.

"Hi, Rose, sorry that took a minute, we had another woman in and there was a bit of panic because the baby was refusing to move at first for the ultra sound but then I went in and bam, baby starts kicking like crazy." She says washing her hands. She pulls out my chart and says, "So what are we here for today?" She asks.

"I'm pregnant." I say in a small voice.

She looks up at me with a small smile. "Not saying that I don't believe you but what's led you to believe this?" She asks.

"First it was the two missed periods then the positive pregnancy test, now this." I say pulling my shirt back tight against this small bump.

Her smile grows, "I think your right but I think there's something else going on here as well so how about we head back over here and get an ultra sound done?"

"Okay." I tell her, allowing her to lead us further down a hall to a new room.

"Go ahead and lay on the table and then pull your shirt up enough to expose your tummy." Dr. Olendzki says.

I do as I'm told and then wait, "Look at the screen right there." She points to a projector screen.

Cold blue gel gets squirted onto my tummy and then this wand stick like thing. I gasp when I see a small jelly bean shape in a dark circle. She moves around a bit and. "Ah, there's the other one."

What?! The other one?!

"So Rose, there's two, your pregnant with twins." Dr. Olendzki says.

"Twins? Meaning two of them, two babies?" I ask unsure of what is going on.

"Yes, see there's two. Identical, see, they share the same sac." She marks my two little jelly beans. "I have a feeling you'll start showing more within two weeks. Because your pregnant with twins I want to see you more often, okay?"

I sit in the parking lot of the high school for a while staring at the photos that the doctor printed out for me.

My two jelly beans, a jelly bean and a peanut, yeah...

I tuck the pictures away and head for class, the late bell just rang for fifth hour and when I walk in Mr. Belikov calls me to his desk.

"Why are you late, Rose?" He asks. Lucky for me everyone is still talking so I had a tiny bit of privacy.

"Female doctor appointment thing, if you know what I mean?" I tell.

"Oh, um, everything...okay?" He asks.

 _No, I'm pregnant with your babies, twins!_

"Yeah, I'm fine, everything's fine." I tell him.

He nods, "Good, good. Um my sister has been asking about you, I haven't told her yet." He says.

I shrug, "You can tell her if you want. The only person who knows is Lissa, she's like my sister so I'm sure yours will keep quiet." I tell him. "Viktoria seems very nice."

He nods, "She is."

I turn back around and head over to take my seat next to Lissa.

"So? What's up?" She asks making sure I hear the double question.

"Jelly bean..." I tell her and she starts to smile. "And peanut." Her jaw slowly drops.

 **A/N: There it is! What do you think? Jelly bean and Peanut! Twins! RxR! I like hearing what you have to say, good or bad it helps out**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while, hopefully things will** **start** **looking up for me soon. Life has been really hard lately and dealing with depression hasn't made it any easier but heres another chapter, enjoy.**

Chapter 4

"Shut your mouth." I whisper to Lissa. Her jaw snaps shut and she pulls out her cell phone.

Lissa: jelly bean and peanut?!

Me: Yes!

Me: meaning two!

Lissa: two, omg!

Me: I know... Talk about it later.

I hit send and then send a picture text of the picture that shows two babies. I know when Lissa sees them because she starts waving her hand in front of her face trying to keep the tears from falling.

"Lissa, is everything alright?" Mr. Belikov asks with concern.

"I'm fine." Lissa says, "I'm okay, or I will be." She says.

Dimitri looks over at me and I shrug my shoulders. "Woman issues, you know?"

He raises his eye brow in a bit of disbelief. "Maybe you need a minute, you should go to the bathroom, take Rose with you." He says handing over two passes.

Lissa squeaks when we're down the hall. "Are you for real?" She asks.

I nod, "Doc said I might start showing more very soon. And we'll since this little thing is already here I'm sure soon might be tomorrow." I say, pushing my shirt to my tiny baby bump once we're inside the empty bathroom.

"Oh my god, two babies." Lissa says still staring.

"Identical too." I say and there she goes again with the hand waving thing.

"I can't believe you..." She starts but gets cut off when the bathroom door opens. Camille walks in with a stupid smirk on her stupid freaking face.

"Go on, finish your statement, Vasilisa." Camille says.

"Fuck off, Camille." Lissa says.

She has a terrible stupid laugh. "Okay, let me finish it. I can't believe _you have an STD, your dying, your dropping out to become a full time whore, your pregnant._ So, which is it?" I mentally cringe at the last one but I keep it off my face.

"It's none of your damn business what's going on with me, so just fuck off." I tell her. Lissa has moved in between us.

"I don't care but all of those are about to be spread around the school before the day is over." She says turning and leaving with stupid grin on her stupid ugly face.

We head back into class and I know that stupid bitch has already started shit as some of the kids start whispering and watching me. Adrian looks smug and I feel like I want to puke, I think I know what she's told him.

When the bell rings I stay sitting in my seat, Lissa tells me bye but I barely hear her. All I can think about is how big of a bitch Camille is and how bad I want to hit her. Adrian slides into the chair in front of me.

"So, I heard something's about you." He says with a smirk that I use to find so sexy. What the hell was I thinking?

"What?" I ask with no interest.

"Well the first thing I heard, I know isn't from me, that you might have a STD. If that's true, well we can blame the guy you slept with." He says. Out of the corner of my eye I see Dimitri hesitating like he heard Adrian which I wouldn't be surprised, he's a loud mouth. "If that's not the case, the second rumor is that your pregnant. I do claim that if you are. So what is it, Rose, STD or pregnancy?"

"How about neither and you tell your damn whore to keep my name out of her mouth." I tell him, pissed that the bitch stated shit so quickly.

"She said you'd be mad because one of them would be true, so which is it?" Adrian asks. "I can't believe you'd be stupid enough to catch an STD."

"Your fucking stupid." I tell him.

"So you have an STD?" He asks.

My pencil snaps in two. "I don't have an STD." I tell him.

He smiles, "Your pregnant... With my baby." He says.

"I am not." I say, folding my arms.

Adrian laughs, "Unfortunately, I believe you but only about the part about it not being mine." He says his hand reaches out and tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. "But baby it could be mine and nobody will tell you shit. I can protect you and our baby."

I slap his hand away, "Even if I were pregnant, I'll never be yours again, I'd rather raise the baby by myself."

"Adrian." Dimitri says, "That's not your seat."

Adrian stands up, "The offers good till you start showing." He says waking out of the room.

I look up at Dimitri who turns away from me and walks out to the hall. When class begins he avoids all eye contact with me.

*)0(*)0(*)0(*)0(*)0(*

"What do you hope they are?" Lissa asks. "Since they're identical you'll either have boys or girls."

I shrug, "Does it matter? As long as they're healthy?" I ask.

"What are you going to do about Camille and Adrian?" She asks.

"What can I do, it's not like I can hide it, I'm getting bigger by the days." I tell her.

Mia and Abby come into my bedroom, I didn't even know they were here.

"There are rumors going around about you at school, I think Adrian is the one spreading it around." Abby says.

Mia's eyes are wide, screaming at me to understand what's about to be said, Mia is actually pretty good at keeping secrets. I sigh, "Alright, let's hear it." I tell Abby.

"Everyone is saying your pregnant with Adrian's baby." Abby rushes out of her. "Please tell me its not true, he's been such a ass lately."

"Adrian is an ass." I tell her. "But he's not the father."

Abby's jaw drops. "Not the... Father, so you mean you are pregnant?!" I nod, "Wait why does it seem like I'm the only one shocked by this?"

"Lissa and Mia already knew but now it's confirmed... Twins." I tell her and this is where Mia reacts. I pull my shirt back and show them my baby bump. "Look guys, I want this kept quite as long as possible."

They both nod in understatement. Not much else is said and then my dad walks in. "Rose, we're going out to dinner, are you ready?" He asks. "Oh, I didn't know you had company."

"We were just leaving." Abby says, "Bye Rose, see you on Monday."

"Bye." I tell them.

After they leave my dad looks over at Lissa and I. "Lissa, join us?"

She looks over at me and I nod, "I'd love to Mr. Mazur."

"You okay kid? You look kind of down?" My dad asks.

I shake my head, "I'm fine." I tell him.

"If anybody is giving you hell at school I expect you to either kick ass or tell me and I'll kick ass." He says making me smile.

"I know dad, I'm okay though, let's just go, I'm starving." I tell him.

We head into a nice restaurant just the three of us like normal and get our normal booth.

"What are you getting this time Rose?" My dad smirks at me, there are times I get the normal chicken dinner plate then there are times like this where I use the menu for something else.

"A cheese burger with cheese fries and a chocolate shake." I tell the waiter when he comes by, Lissa and my dad laughing at me.

Half way through my burger I freeze. Ms. Ozera walks into the place followed by Dimitri. Is he on a date? Oh god I don't feel good.

"Um, excuse me." I say standing up and heading for the front doors, I need air, I feel like a can't breathe. This is stupid, it's not like we could really be together, right? Right?!

He has a right to date who ever he wants, it's not like I've even told him what was going on. And like I said it's not like we could really be together, our situation is forbidden.

"Rose?" I hear behind me. Please no. "Are you alright?"

I turn and find him much closer than I thought he'd be. "Are you crying?" He asks voice concerned.

I wipe something wet off of my face, ugh he's right. "No." I lie. "I'm fine, what do you want?"

"I just, I saw Lissa and she pointed to the door. I wanted to see you... To make sure your okay." He says.

"Don't worry about me, just go back to your date." I say and turn to get away. I'm walking home, I'll text Lissa in a few.

"Wait, where are you going?" He asks catching my arm.

"Home, okay." I tell him.

He let's me go. "Let me give you a ride."

"Your on a date." I tell him.

He shakes his head, "I don't care. It won't take long." He turns and heads to dodge charger. He opens the passenger side door and waits. "Please, Roza." Hearing him call me that makes me walk forward. After I climb in and he shuts the door he rushes to the driver side. I give him directions to my house and soon we're parked across the street.

"Can we talk?" Dimitri asks.

I bite my bottom lip and I can see him trying to control his breathing. "Inside, I kind of could use the bathroom." I tell him. He seems hesitant but gets out of the car after me. I lead him up the drive way and unlock the door. Once inside I head for the stairs and surprisingly he follows without being told.

I toss my keys on my nightstand. "Um, just give me a minute." I tell him.

When I come back out he's looking at a picture of Lissa and I two Halloween's ago when we decided to dress as fairies.

"So, you wanted to talk?" I ask him hoping up on my dresser next to him.

He nods. "I don't like Tasha."

"Okay?" I say confused.

"Well, I mean, I like her and she's nice but I can't..." He hesitates.

"You can't what?" I ask.

He looks at me, his eyes sad. "I can't get you out of my mind and my sister keeps insisting that we talk cause maybe that would help but I don't know."

I sigh, "How can I help?" I ask him. I can't help but notice how he's stepping closer, how he leans against the dresser and his hand is an inch away from my leg.

"I don't know if you can." He says. "It's not like you can change you and even if you could I wouldn't ask, I like you the way you are too much." I've noticed how he's inched closer, how his warm large hand is now barely touching my leg.

"You like me?" I ask.

He nods, somehow he's gotten closer, he's between my legs now and his hand is resting on my leg and the other behind me, holding him up. "I like you more than I should." He says.

"Maybe... It's cause you were...in a bad situation before and what we had was really good." I say as my breathing becomes labored since he's so close.

"Maybe, but it wasn't really good..." He hesitates.

"It wasn't?" I ask.

He shakes his head, "It was fan-fucking-tastic, Roza." He says brushing the side of my leg. "The best I'd ever had."

My hands drift up to his chest, playing with the button on his shirt. "What now?" I ask him.

Suddenly his lips are on mine and oh how I missed his lips. I didn't know I missed them but I did. He lifts me up off of the dresser and over to my bed where he lays me down. Since today I'd worn leggings and a lose long top it was easy to pull my boots off and for Dimitri to pull my leggings down. I can't believe he hasn't noticed my baby bump but before he can start trying to get my top off I unbutton his pants and yank them down, pulling him on top of me. He doesn't question why we both still have out shirts on and I'm extremely okay with that. As soon as he pushes into me I let out a loud moan. "Oh fuck." Slips out of my mouth, I needed this, I needed him. He pulls back only to push in again and again and again. My head board slams into the wall, my moans fill the room along with his grunts. His lips latch onto my shoulder where it meets my neck and bites down making my orgasm come that much faster and at the same time I feel him tighten and then warmth filling me up, one spurt, two, three... Before Dimitri just collapses on me I push him to the side and curl up next to him. He pulls me close as we both try to catch our breathes.

"I really missed you." He tells me.

"I missed you too." I reply.

He tightens his grip on me, "I haven't been...with anyone since...you know?"

"I know, neither have I." I tell him.

"Good, I've been afraid that maybe you've moved on since what we had was a one night thing." He says.

"I haven't." I tell him.

He leans over and kisses me, like really kisses me. The kind of kiss that makes your heart flutter, one that makes you think, _could this really be something more?_ I really hope it could be.

I can feel him getting hard on my leg again when I hear a door slam and my dad call out, "Rose?!"

"Oh shit!" I say as Dimitri and I spring apart. He grabs his pants and boxers from around his ankles, yanking them up. I follow suit, yanking my pants up and slipping my boots back on. I watch as Dimitri rushes to the window and opens it. He turns back around and smiles at me, "I feel like a kid again." He pulls me close and kisses me again, making me moan lightly.

"Rose?!" Oh god it's closer.

"I'll see you soon." He says climbing out the window. "Bye."

"Bye." I whisper back. I close the window and rush over to the mirror. Thank God I don't look to fucked. I straighten my shirt and rush to the door just as my dad reaches the landing.

"Oh thank..." My dad says clutching his chest, Lissa right behind him. "When we couldn't find you and you didn't answer your phone I started worrying."

"I'm sorry, I really didn't feel very good and I saw Mason and he offered me a ride, I was going to text you and let you know but I forgot because of how bad I was feeling." I explain, hoping he'll just go with it.

He sighs, "Next time tell me and I'll take you home." He says. "Look, Nathan called and something's come up, you two will be alright here alone?"

I nod, "Yes sir, and I'm sorry for scaring you."

"Alright, I'll be back later." He says walking back down the stairs. Lissa rushes over to me and I pull her into my room.

"What the hell happened?!" She asks excitedly.

Before I can answer there's a tap at my window.


End file.
